R3D1AL3D
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: Lain Nikolaevich wanted a challenge in his boring everyday life. Presented with a game that had just what he needed, he's happy to play as its 13th player. Will he win? What force is behind his diary that makes it so different from the others? Welcome! To the Rewrite of Dear Diary! Rated M for Violence. Enjoy! (Chapters 1-3 edited/revised and Character name change!)
1. The Diary

Disclaimer: I Do **NOT** own Mirai Nikki [Future Diary], only own my Oc character Lain. Oc Character Tetsuko belongs to SmileRen

Authur Note: Hello everyone! This is a new story and yet not one, it is actually the rewrite of my story, the original Dear Diary, that I unfortunately had to abandon because I just could not get into it. But, thanks to the lovely SmileRen I was able to find my mojo again! Yay! The story features my character as before Lain and SmileRen's oc character, Tetsuko, Yay! This is an AU story, featuring Lain as the 13th diary holder, with Tetsuko as his childhood friend, and maybe more, who knows! Now, without further ado, on with the show!

Beta Reader: SmileRen

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>R3D1AL #01: The Diary<p>

_#13 #13 #13_

_"…ian…an…n…Lain!"_

Celeste blue eyes snapped open, darting around to try and pin point where everything was, as the brain began processing the images of everything around him. Shifting in the chair he sat in, the young boy of fourteen years yawned and stretched out like a cat.

Lain Nikolaevich was a half breed, the cross between a Japanese and Russian. He was small standing at a height of only five foot two. He wore a yellow/black hoodie jacket that fell to his waist, almost concealing his black shorts. On his feet were a pair of yellow and black sneakers.

"The Captain has turned on the seatbelt sign if you would please-"

Moving his carmine colored hair from his face the boy reached into his pocket to get out a gold colored cell phone that had a 'bloody' bunny phone strap hanging from it, the strap made into a noose. Going into his personal files he scrolled down to a text that he apparently sent to himself.

"Mother sent me to Tokyo, Japan. Meeting father at gate. Rest of luggage will arrive in delivery."

Frowning he sighed at the pictures attached to the text.

Pictures of things he did not remember doing.

Snapping the phone shut he looked around to find he was indeed sitting on an airplane. He must have done something to make mother send him away. Placing his phone in his pocket he set it inside and reached for the other item his hand brushed up against. Looking at it he found it was a plane ticket.

Once again, for sure he didn't recall even buying it.

Sighing once again he leaned back and waited for the plane to land, looking over in the seat next to him to see a duffle bag. Facing away he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He hadn't seen his father in five years; therefore it was going to be a new and unwanted experience.

When the plane landed and came to a slow stalling stop he stood with the other passengers, grabbing his duffle and got off, straining a growl between his teeth as people brushed up against him, he'd have to remember to take a bath. He looked around once he was in the airport. It was a bustle with those that were heading out of Tokyo or arriving, it was loud and aggravating.

Drawing up his bunny eared hood he began to walk out of the station. Immediately, the music playing through the built in speakers of the hoodie soothed his head, connected to the mp3 in the other pocket of his hoodie.

Looking around he waited.

"Lain! LAIN!"

He turned the music down just slightly and turned to his right to find a man standing there waving at him. The man was tall, maybe nearly six feet. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black tie, and a pair of black dress pants and shoes. The Tie was slightly loosened and the shirt untucked. The man seemed to not have shaved in a while.

Holding back a shudder he walked over to the man. Once there he did not greet him, just stared.

The man gave a tired grin, black bags underneath his eyes, "It's been a while, Lain. You don't look the same at all, your mother had to send me an updated picture…," he looked the teen over a bit; "I see you died your hair, guess that's the new thing for teens these days. We'll have to tell your teachers its natural…and your eyes."

Despite being half Japanese and Russian, Lain taken more of his mother's genetics and opposed to his father's and his original hair color had been a ghastly red. His eyes hadn't been much better, but he didn't feel the need to get contacts and his mother hated his eye color so it was a bonus.

They exited the airport and walked the large parking lot till they came to a silver Honda.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you."

Lain frowned. His father's grin grew as he reached down and opened the back car door. Waiting a few seconds Lain watched as a pair of feet encased in grey sneakers extended from inside before a lithe body hauled itself out of the car. Its figure was mostly obscured by a lime green, hooded jacket and dark blue quarter jeans to the point where he couldn't tell the gender of the person in front of him.

Bright green eyes peered out from beneath the shadowy fringe of blazing orange and unruly short hair that was pinned down by a blue beanie. A minute passed as the two held each other's eyes in a mock stand off before lips curled into a frightening reminiscence of a grin and the figure leaped to attack-

"Lain!"

-And he'd been knocked off of his feet in what appeared to be a flying tackle. He landed hard on his back as the main cause landed and settled itself on top of his chest as long arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders before squeezing him into a life threatening hug that more or less cut of his circulation and very nearly, his oxygen supply.

"Lain, I missed you so much, when your dad told me you were moving to Japan I just had to come and see you. I mean it's been five years, how could I not? How was Russia? How are your mom and Grandpa doing? Oh, this is great, chatting online is fine and all, but seeing you in person! YAY!"

Lain looked at it –her as it had now been confirmed female- closely, she seemed familiar but he just couldn't quite place it. She was tall; about five foot eight if he had to guess, with a muscular build that miraculously hadn't interfered with her growth and had instead resulted in her looking like a very pretty boy at first glance.

Apparently noticing his long stare of unfamiliarity she pouted, as she let go and leaned back onto her knees giving him a chance to sit up. "Mou…Lain-chan-"

That was all he needed to hear in order to recognize the nuisance in front of him. It had been five long years starting from the moment he'd left Japan, since he'd heard his name be called with that damn suffix attached to its end. Since childhood, only one person, had ever mistaken him for a female and added 'Chan' to his name instead of 'Kun', had called him that. It'd been so damn humiliating when this moron had spotted him in gym class in middle school and had called him right out in front of everyone and asked him why he was in the boys class when he was a girl.

"Tetsuko."

She blinked in wonder at him, stopping mid-sentence of whatever she was saying before gasping in utter and complete joy-seriously, her eyes had sparkled to the point where it was incoherently terrifying-.

"LAIN-CHAN!"

Lain grunted under her strength as she wrapped her arms around him into a bear hug effectively pinning his own limbs down and simultaneously cutting off his oxygen supply. Mind whirling he vaguely recalled sitting in a dojo as a child while watching a chibi version of the menace before him swing her hand down onto a pile of innocent wooden boards that splintered apart.

This damn moron had gone and gotten stronger!

Feeling a frantic pat on her shoulder she lifted her head and gasped as she came face to face with a barely conscious Lain "Oh, Lain-chan! I am so sorry!" she let out a wail. He coughed biting a curse underneath his breath before smiling at her, "No…it's okay, and it's nice to see you to Suko. Now, could you get off?"

Her face broke out into a sweet smile as she stood, helping Lain onto his feet with no trouble at all. Dusting himself off, Lain glanced around and cursed foully inside his head. The whole exchange had caught them quite a bit of attention from the others around them, and his father was snickering at them.

"Well, let's head off, I have to drop Suko off home or her mom will kill me."

Lain was jerked from his thoughts as Tetsuko grabbed his hand, dragging and shoving him into the car before getting in herself, his dad shutting the door after them. He then turned to the driver seat and got in and in seconds they were off.

Drawing his hood back up, Lain turned on his mp3 and sat back, closing his eyes. Occasionally nodding to whatever Tetsuko was saying, and looking out the window to the city he had long since thought he would never see again.

_Kimi was ne tashika Ni ano toki watashi no soba Ni ita_

_Istudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de warattieta_

_Nakushitemo tornodosu…_

_Kimi wo I will never leave you_

_If you wanna battle then I take it to the street_

_Where there are no rules_

_Take off the gloves ref please step down_

_Gotta prove my skillz so get down_

_My lyrical Dempsey roll abut to smack down now_

_Gotta shoot to kill and shoot the skill_

_Don't you be afraid man's Gotta go how it feels_

_Six to seven to eight to nine ten_

_I flip the script to make it to the top ten, go_

_Dreamless dorm…ticking clock_

_I walk away…from the soundless room_

_Windless night…moonlight melts_

_My ghostly shadow…to the lukewarm gloom_

_Nightly dance…of bleeding swords_

_Reminds me that…I still live_

_Every man's Gotta fight the fear_

_I'm the first to admit it shear thoughts_

_Provoke the new era become a big terror_

_But my only rival is my shadow_

_Rewind then playback and fix my own error_

_Like I told you before double up I did_

_More cheddar_

_L to the J stay laced here's my card B_

_Royal Flush and I'm the Ace._

_Game Opening_

_Persona 3 FES_

Lain opened his eyes to find the car pulling up into a gas station. Reaching a pump his dad turned the car off and turned to them "Just need to get some gas, kids" he said before getting out.

Tetsuko watched him for a moment before looking at the store and then grabbing her purse and getting out.

"Mr. Nagisa, I'm just going to run in for a snack."

The man turned from the clerk that had come out to pump the gas, "That's fine, just don't take too long."

She nodded before running in. Lain opened the car door and stepped out. Stretching he yawned and looked around a bit. Looking over to his dad he saw him walk off a bit and light a cigarette. Seems his dad never broke out of the habit. He sighed and was about to get back into the car when he found himself being bumped into. Snarling under his breath he turned, finding the clerk behind him.

"Oh, sorry about that" said the teen, scratching the back of his head as he bowed in apology.

His uniform issued cap was so far down that Lain could not see his face.

"No, don't worry about it."

"Really, I am so sorry," said the boy with a chuckle he then looked down and bent before standing, "I think this is yours."

The irritated boy glanced down at the teen's hand to find…his cell phone. Frowning he reached into his right hoodie pocket to find it was indeed not there. He'd never even heard it clatter to the ground.

"Thanks."

As he took it he felt a cold shiver spike down his spine and he had to hold back a shudder.

"No problem."

"Hey, is the tank full yet!" called his dad, noticing the clerk was talking to Lain.

The clerk jumped, realizing that he had left the pump unattended, "Oh, y-yes sir" he called before walking over to it.

Lain looked at the boy for a moment before placing his cell in his pocket. Tetsuko walked out just as his dad finished his smoking time and the clerk finished. She was carrying a bag of snacks and currently munching on a bag of chips.

"Don't ruin your dinner, Tetsuko. Then your mom would really have my hide."

"I won't Mr. Nagisa."

They all got into the car and drove off. After a bit of time they stopped at a fancy gated apartment building and waved Suko off as she got out and ran inside after giving her code to the guard at the gate. Driving at least fifteen minutes away was the neighborhood where Lain would be staying…for however long it took for his father to lose his mind.

Getting out he followed his dad up to the house. It was beautiful and seemed to be European fashioned, two stories with a bay window in the living room. A nice garden and enclosed by a black iron bar fence.

Stepping in, Lain listened to his dad speak as he walked around the house. Police officers really had it good. Open concept living space with a kitchen with granite stone countertops and stainless steel appliances. Leather and antique furnishings, a large flat screen TV, fine china, the works.

"Now let me show you your room, I left it just like it was before, clean it every day."

"Thanks, dad" he said absently as he followed up the stairs, noting the picture frames along the wall, all of times that were long since dead.

Once up they turned down the right side of the hall and walked down to the third room on the right. His dad opened it and Lain walked it. It was indeed like it was before. Just a twin sized bed, across from that a desk which was next to the closet door. The window was a bay window with a built in chair. The floors were hardwood and the walls a reddish brown. There was also a curio cabinet.

"I have all your things in the storage cabinet, since I thought…I mean you are grown up now."

Yes, Lain did recall having this room as a child. But after…after the incident he had no use of such things anymore. Walking over to his bed he set down his duffle.

"Well…I'll…just get started on dinner."

Lain said nothing and watched the man leave. Sitting down on the bed he took out his cell and sent a text to his mother and grandfather announcing his safe arrival. In seconds flat they replied. Putting the phone away he sighed as he laid back. Closing his eyes, Lain hoped that his time here would not be boring.

#13 #13 #13

_"Wolf…WINS…"_

Lain stared at the screen of his phone with a grin as he played his favorite mini-game "Rabbit Doubt", eyes lingering on the scene displayed of his wolfish rabbit eating away at yet another mongrel rabbit.

He looked up out of the rim of his hoodie to see groups of his classmates crowding around their respected click of friends and glared in disgust.

'How fake.'

He must have scared off any who wanted to talk to him. When he introduced himself he had caught whispers and knew rumors of him being in a gang or something would be flying around in no time.

His gaze lingered on two people that stood out. One was a pink haired and eyed girl who sat diagonally from him at the front and the other was a black haired and blue eyed boy sitting across from him. Unlike those around them, the two seemed to be off in their own different worlds although the girl kept glancing back at the boy occasionally while said boy merely concentrated on his phone.

"LAIN-CHAN!"

Lain grunted as he was suddenly hugged from behind, willing himself not to yell or shudder away from the person. Reaching up he tugged at the strong grasp.

"Hello, Suko."

The girl let out a content giggled, as she nuzzled the top of his hood covered head. Realizing this she lifted her head with a pout.

"Lain-chan, takes this silly thing off, we're inside."

Lain hissed underneath his breath as his hood was removed, the annoying pressure of disgusting screeches of his classmates aching his head. He noticed some kids staring their way –phone kid and pinky included, although phone kid tore his gaze away the moment he saw Lain looking- and knew that Tetsuko would be hounded for answers on how she knew him.

Tetsuko Kobayashi was his childhood friend. She was by no means beautiful, just short, a bit taller than Lain, and cute and she had a decent personality. She also had the potential to be in the top five of the entire school academically, but it was quite clear she was content with where she was.

Or she was just too lazy to make an effort.

"Suko, is there a reason why you are here?" asked Lain as he closed his cell and placed it in his hoodie pocket.

Tetsuko hummed as she let him go and walked up beside his desk, "No reason, just wanted to check and see how your first day of school is going."

"Fine."

Tetsuko chuckled in a knowing way. Lain withheld a huff at this, he had learned to live with how the girl who did not take advantage of how smart she was, but she always seemed to know his true feelings and what he really meant. It was annoying. During their internet chats he had always told her that she could very well join the top ten students of her school. She always answered with a "Why would I do that? Why should I work when I could just sleep?"

When the lunch bell rang after class Tetsuko returned with great gusto and he had promptly been dragged from his seat –he'd barely managed to grab his bag and personal belongings- and down the hall into the cafeteria. He watched in distain and fascinated disgust as what seemed to be an all-out war raged near the counter, with students fighting for the good food.

To his embarrassment, that moron was right in the middle of the chaos, fighting viciously for what appeared to be two high quality bento boxes. He frowned as she finally made her way back with her clothes ruffled and a bruise on her left temple "Here Lain, I got you the vegetarian" She said with a grin.

This damn moron…

Scowling, he turned on his heel and strode briskly towards the rooftop where the two settled down to eat. Lain looked in distaste as Suko ate, sighing as he wiped her mouth of some sauce that got on the corner. She smiled at him before continuing her meal. He shook his head at her and began to eat the bento she'd gotten him. He was a vegetarian so when his father offered to make his bento this morning he was adamant on him not. His dad was a glutton for meat.

Lain did notice that no one else was on the roof and frowned. Taking out his phone he was about to text his grandad when he noticed an app he was sure that he hadn't downloaded.

'Diary, what is that?'

Suko looked at his confused face and leaned over to look at his phone.

"Huh, a diary, don't tell me Lain-chan is one of those?"

He frowned at her, "One of what?"

She grinned, "You don't know? There are a lot of kids doing it now-a-days. They make diaries on their phones of what they did and stuff. This kid in your class, Yukiteru, he's always on his phone. Never talks much so I figure he's one of those who just get so into stuff like that. That's really a surprise 'cause I didn't take you for one, Lain-chan."

He hummed before looking down at his phone. He had never written a diary before, and no one had sent him anything, and the phone had never left his sight, not long enough for anyone to put a new app on his phone. Opening it his frown turned into confusion as he scrolled down, finding entries already there.

'What is this?' he thought seeing that they were all dates, dates that had passed…entries of things he had already done, 'Is this some kind of joke?'

Scrolling to today Lain read the entry.

**_12:15 xx/xx/xx_**

**_Eating lunch with Suko on the roof_**

**_Some idiots come onto the roof and start_**

**_To harass the two of us…so annoying._**

He looked at the time; it was exactly 12:14. Looking back at the entry he scoffed, there was no way. Closing his phone he set it in his pocket and got back to eating. Then, he swore it was just a minute, the roof of the door opened and four guys walked out. They were obvious delinquents with their uniforms in disorder, hair in odd fashions and dyed certain colors.

It only took them seconds to see him and Suko, he cursed. They all smirked and looked at one another before heading their way over to the two. Tetsuko was still eating happily and paid them no mind.

"Hey, ya' got a problem or somethin'!?"

Lain stared at the obvious platinum blonde who was the leader, hair fashioned into a Mohawk. He had piercings in not only his ears but his nose, lip, eyebrow and tongue.

"This is our roof, kiddies, take a hike…or do we have to make you."

Lain heard the obvious threat in the blue haired boys voice.

The bright pink haired one frowned as Lain and Suko, who was still eating, remained silent and immobile.

"Hey, you deaf or somethin'!?"

He walked forward and before Lain could tell him to stop, smacked the bento out of Tetsuko's hands. Shocked the girl blinked then looked down at her hands and blinked, then looked to where the lunch box had landed, the remaining contents scattered across the cement. She sniffled with a confused look before her face scrunched up, tears beginning to leak, before she began to wail.

"My…my…MY BENTO!"

Lain cringed at her loud screeching wails, the other teens doing the same.

"For the love of…SHUT UP!" yelled the blue haired boy as he grabbed for Tetsuko.

However, to his shock, his wrist was seized by a small hand before it slowly began to apply pressure , a scream pouring out his mouth as he fell to his knees, grabbing onto Tetsuko's hand to try and make her let go, but she did not budge. Lain had tried to stop him.

"You…" growled the girl as she slowly turned to her, flames in her eyes as she bared her teeth that he swore now resembled fangs, "YOU WASTED MY FOOD! JUSTICE!"

One quick flip and the grunt was sent flying into the wall of the roof entrance. The other teens seemed to wet their selves at this as they looked at their passed out friend. They then turned sharply back to Suko who was now standing.

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"

"Bitch!" cried the pink haired grunt as he brandished a switchblade, the blonde doing the same.

Tetsuko growled before taking a step forward, or appearing to, only to appear in the pink grunt's face. The teen barely had a chance to gasp before he was kneed hard in the gut. He bent forward and heaved some vomit before his eyes went blank and he fell to the ground.

"Dammit!"

The blonde attacked, Tetsuko dodging before throwing a punch, the teen barely able to dodge himself before jumping back. Lain stood, not about to stop the girl, but then noticed the blue haired teen had managed to awaken, as remarkable as that was, and was texting something on his phone. Cursing, Lain ran over and snatched it up. The teen looked at him but smirked and chuckled a bit before passing out again.

Glaring, Lain looked at the text he sent and cursed before turning to Tetsuko who was dodging the teen's less than perfect attacks. He was obviously not a natural at the blade.

"Suko, we need to go!"

The girl looked his way, punching the boy's face when he tried to attack her thinking her guard was down. Her face twisted into a frown and he could have sworn she looked upset at his words. Before he could speak again the door of the roof opened and some more boys walked in on the party, all carrying makeshift weapons. The large bald on with a baseball bat with nails in it looked around before growling a snarl, baring his grit teeth. His eyes then zeroed in on Tetsuko.

"You…you the one who messed with my boys!?" He was a third year, and huge, buff and standing at least seven feet.

Tetsuko simply crouched down in a ready and waiting defensive stance. The rest of the bald guy's boys ran forward and encircled her.

The guy smirked, "GET THE BITCH!"

Lain knew Tetsuko could handle herself but he was a bit nervous for her. He cursed when he caught the eye of a few of the teens and quickly dodged their blows. His eyes dulling into a darker blue he kneed one in the gut before grabbing his knife and slicing another in the wrist.

There was a noise that sounded like white noise coming from Lain's pocket after he spun around and kicked another teen. Taking out his cell Lain frowned as he opened it, noticing a text. Dodging another teen he opened it and read the entry.

**_12:30 xx/xx/xx_**

**_Suko is mortally wounded_**

**_In the head by the bald leader_**

**_[Glitch]_****_[No Glitch]_**

He frowned, that was not there before. Looking up he found Tetsuko had taken care of more than half of the delinquents and was going up against the leader now. Her uniform had been cut into a few times but she moved without a care, dodging and hitting. That's when he noticed it. One of the teens had woken and quickly raised his arms just as Suko was about to land in front of him.

Looking down at his phone he cursed and clicked [Glitch] a mini window popped up and looked like a text box. Looking up he saw the teen had grabbed Tetsuko's legs, preventing her from moving, the bald giant laughing as he talked, raising his nailed baseball bat to bash Tetsuko's head in.

Snarling, Lain quickly typed in the text box before lunging forward to stop the giant. Eyes returning to their normal colour, a brief flash of confusion in them afterwards. However, just as Tetsuko managed to get free, the bat an inch from her face, it stopped.

Both watched as the giant's eyes blanked before he took the bat away from Celty and just stood there. There was silence for a moment before the leader delinquent rose the bat. Lain's eyes widened as he realized what the large teen was doing. Tetsuko's doing the same.

And in seconds the guy had caved his own skull in sending blood splattering onto both of the two frozen students.

Dead silence. Nobody could move as they stared at the gore still somehow standing before them, it was like time had frozen, before the silence was broken by a loud sickening thump as the corpse fell back. Time began to move forward as Suko fell to the ground letting out what Lain would call the worst, gut-wrenching scream he'd ever heard. It was filled with pure terror and horror.

Lain upchucked, covering his mouth as bile swarmed into his warm cavern. Shaking his head in denial he backed away, body shivering as he fell to his knees. He did not notice when a few of the teachers had run up to the roof, shocked by the sight, or how he and Tetsuko were led to the nurse's office. The whole time the nurse was checking him over his cell was clutched in his hands, his mind erratic and trying to make sense of what just happened.

Tetsuko remained curled in the bed beside him, letting out whimpering sobs while quivering in fear. He honestly couldn't bring himself to comfort her, not when his own emotional and mental states were so erratic. If anything, he'd just make her feel bad for breaking down instead of trying to comfort her.

#13 #13 #13

When home his dad treated him like damaged goods, leading him up the stairs. Lain not protesting. But he did say he wanted a bath, he had to assure the man several times that he was okay. His cell still clutched in his hands he managed to let it go and set it on top of the sink.

Turning on the shower he stripped and got in, scrubbing at his skin. After a few minutes he found himself throwing up again. He retched, spluttering and dry heaving as that serene look that the bald giant had on his face as he took his own life. It was like he was not even there, like he was not realizing what he was doing.

**"Fascinating is it not?"**

Gasping Lain turned around and was shocked when he was not looking at what should have been the titled wall of the shower wall but a large room he had never seen before, a large domed shaped room with mechanical gears operating everywhere. And sitting in an odd throne was a large creature that scared and fascinated him at the same time.

"Wha-who are you?" he asked as he backed away.

The creature seemed to smile in glee down at him, **"I am Deus, God of Time and Space."** Lain rubbed his eyes with his left hand, suddenly feeling exhausted, and looked around, "this has to be a dream."

**"Why do you say that, you wanted freedom did you not, a challenge? You have one."**

It pointed a long bony finger to Lain and the teen soon found his cell floating in front of him.

Lain looked at it and then at the creature called Deus, "What?"

**"That is a Future Diary; it will be your tool in a game of mine, you like games don't you, I know you do. This game is to choose my successor amongst thirteen bored souls, such as yourself; those with the potential to become my heir."**

Lain frowned, "And what if I do not want to play?"

Deus laughed, it was thunderous and shook the room, making Lain nearly loose his balance.

**"You do not have to play if you do not wish it, but be warned."**

Lain frowned, the words 'be warned' never came out with a good result.

**"Others will come after you for your future diary. And if they succeed in destroying it-"**

Lain gasped as his surroundings changed back into the shower, the water cascading over his back. He looked around before drawing back the curtain to see his cell still on the sink and nothing out of place, perfectly normal. He shook his head, rubbing his forehead as a headache began to form. Drawing the curtain closed he turned to face the water and sighed. When he was done he drew the curtain open and got a towel before drying himself off, then took step out of the shower-

**"Then your life shall end."**

Lain gasped as those words echoed to him as if someone had spoken them clearly from behind in his ear. He stood, clutching the towel to him. Minutes passed before he moved, a sinister Cheshire smirk splitting his lips, eyes going into a dull blue.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>Please Review and thanks for reading! Till Next Time!<p>

Ja Ne.


	2. Little Angel

Disclaimer: I Do **NOT** own Mirai Nikki [Future Diary], only own my Oc character Lain. Oc Character Celty belongs to SmileRen

Author Note: Hello again! SmileRen and I are happy to present to you the second chapter of the newly revised, Future Diary AU story, of Dear Diary.! YAY! Remember to review if you like or have any critiques, don't be shy!

Beta Reader: SmileRen

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>R3D1AL #2: Little Angel<p>

_"Another body has been found near Tokyo Park, mutilated as…"_

Lain ignored the television in favor of looking at his diary, sitting in the living on the couch, his cell phone in hand. He was learning a lot from it. How it changed every time he changed his actions, how he could change his future. The fun part though…was changing the actions of others.

He had tested it on his dad a couple of times, some kids at school and some random people off the street. The incident had caused school to be closed for a few weeks now so he had a lot of free time.

But he had to be careful about using it, after all the future was a dangerous thing to mess with. Fate was a bitch and even when you changed the flow of events, it still reached the inevitable conclusion. It was just like what had happened at school. Tetsuko had been meant to die at the hands of the boss thug, killed by a savage blow to the head. He'd saved her by changing the possible future events, but now that he thought about it, he'd only changed the target. Through Lain's interference, the thug had turned the bat on himself and had bashed his own skull in. In the end, it had all reached the same conclusion, someone had died violently, he'd just changed who had died.

The ultimate message had been clear, you couldn't beat fate no matter how many miracles you could create, therefore, he'd have to make sure to plan things right.

Going into the list of contacts on his phone, he paused for several seconds before clicking a number set on speed dial before holding it to his ear.

"У меня есть пользу для вас [1]" he spoke, eyes bleeding into a dull red.

#13 #13 #13

Lain sighed as he walked back from night school, heaving a yawn as he thought about the test coming up in three days. He had told his dad he did not need a ride home tonight and would be fine to walk. The man had, of course, disagreed at first but eventually gave in to his son.

Tetsuko walked just slightly ahead of him concentrating on her phone. A beep sounded as she finished sending a text message to her mother, letting the elder know that Tetsuko had finished night school and that she'd be staying at Lain's house for the night. Putting her cell phone away she tucked a strand of her orange hair behind her ear to get it out of her eyes. She'd have to get it cut soon, it was getting too long.

"Nice warm ramen noodles before bed…sounds nice" she happily mumbled to herself, a slight skip in her step as she practically drooled over the eventual taste of succulent beef ramen being slurped up into her mouth. The thought of having a quiet night of peace and ramen was one that had her picking up the pace. Said Ramen was in a convenience store bag Lain carried, the both of them walking to his house. Tetsuko would not tell him why she wanted to sleep over but he did not push it.

A vibration in his front pocket caused him to stop. Taking it out he opened it to find a new entry had been sent to his phone.

**_7:10 pm xx/xx/xx_**

**_Drunk bumps into me and I fall_**

**_Grabbed from behind and killed_**

**_[Dead end]_**

**_[Glitch] [No Glitch]_**

Lain frowned. So he would die? That seemed like an interesting challenge, how fun. Looking up at Celty he thought for several moments and continued to walk. They walked a bit more until he noticed a drunkard heading their way. Getting an idea he grinned and hit [Glitch].

**_7:10 pm xx/xx/xx_**

**_Drunk bumps into Suko and stumbles_**

**_Off of his feet._**

Looking up he watched as Tetsuko skipped forward like normal only to be bumped into by the drunken man, who slipped and fell down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked.

The man laughed with a few hiccups, "Yeah…hey, aren't you…pretty…."

Tetsuko's eye twitched as she tried not to seem rude and bash the guy over the head and run away. The poor man was drunk after all.

Lain walked up beside her and looked into the alley they just so 'coincidentally' chanced upon standing in front of. Looking into the shadows he frowned as something caught his eye, something like a silver gleam.

"Suko, let's go" he said as he looked to see her helping the man to his feet.

The man laughed and smiled as he leered at the girl. Lain rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm before walking off, the man waving them off and hollering about how he and Suko should hook up sometime.

White noise sounded from his phone and he took it out.

"Is your phone okay, Lain-chan, it made a weird sound?"

"It's fine" he mumbled as he read the new entry.

**_7:12 pm xxx/xxx/xxx_**

**_Dragged Suko away from the drunk_**

**_Who bumped into her._**

**_We hear the man cry out and turn to find him gone_**_._

And right on the mark there was a startled cry behind them. Tetsuko turned with a frown, startled, confused when she saw the drunken man no longer there. Lain also noticed the death flag was gone

"Lain, that man is gone."

Lain shut his phone as he turned around, tucking it into his pocket. She was right. Tetsuko ran over before he could stop her and picked up the bottle of alcohol the man had had.

"Where do you think he went?"

Lain walked up to her, "It's none of our business, let's just go."

Tetsuko turned to him to speak but gasped when there was a cry from the alley. They both looked into the space between the two buildings, Tetsuko's frown deepening as she strained her eyes and ears to try and see and listen to what was happening in the dark pits of the alley. Something told her to turn away, that it was none of her business but she could hear a voice…and it did not sound good.

The girl looked at Lain, unsure of what decision they should make.

Lain looked at her then back at the alley. He was indeed curious to see the man die. He knew Tetsuko would most likely try to save the man. Her gusto would not will her to back down. Sighing he took her hand and walked in until they were enveloped in the darkness of the area. A shiver rushed down Tetsuko's spine, holding onto Lain's hand tightly.

Lain's heart was beating like a boxer punching at a sand sack repeatedly. He looked around and then picked up a voice. Walking further he made sure to keep to the shadows, Tetsuko following his every move, their footsteps soft and slow. Reaching into his messenger bag Lain took out an object and handed it to the girl who looked down to find it was a hand held tazer. She took it without a fuss.

She then found Lain stopping, quickly doing the same. There was the drunk lying on the damp ground, and kneeling over him was a man in a long green trench coat and a gas mask. He was chopping at the man with a long machete knife, the man chocked and convulsed off his blood, spluttering it out as he tried to scream. His limbs were barely moving now, twitching as they appeared to be trying to crawl away.

Tetsuko held her hand up to her mouth to try and block the gasp that left her lips, cursing as a little of it slipped out.

Lain watched, mesmerized by the deep red liquid that ran along the dirty alley ground, sticky and sweet looking, flung about by the hacking artist who did not make a sound as he dug that blade into the man countless times, slicing and butchering at the slab of pig fat innards.

He heard Suko gasp and saw the killer snap his head up and stared up at both teens through his mask as if in shock someone had interrupted him. There was just the breathing of the man behind that gas mask he wore. Lain had to admit that it was a nice touch, it would scare a person out of their mind. The man growled behind his mask as he stood, taking a menacing step towards the two teens. They faced each other for but a few seconds before the other charged.

"Tetsuko, back out, now!"

Tetsuko wasted no time, bolting out of the alley, Lain following right behind her. Only to cry out as she felt something whoosh past her and stop as a machete landed before her. She reached up and slid two fingers over the slit groove in her cheek, taking them away to find blood.

Lain cursed and turned to find the man still coming. Tetsuko turned as well gasping when she saw the man brandish another blade at her childhood friend. Rushing forward, she pressed the button on the tazer and dodge the man's strike before thrusting the electric shock into the man's side. The Killer screamed as an electric charge surged though his body, flashing throughout the alley

The man fell to the ground, limp, before trying to get up, jerking as the charge seemed to have done a bit of nerve damage. Suko backed away, tazer and her fists ready if the man got up.

"I see you have never been tazed before, mister" said Lain as he looked down at the man.

Lain looked at the man lazily, the man was convulsing on the ground, whimpering like a baby. He scoffed, wanting to kick the man hard in the gut but with Tetsuko here that was far from possible. That did not stop him from wondering what the man's face would look like covered in blood though.

"Lain-chan, we have to go" said Tetsuko as she turned to him.

Suddenly the man recovered and was up and pushed himself to his feet, hands reaching out for the girl. Seeing her notice too late Lain managed to push Suko aside, dodging as well from the knife the man took out of his sleeve. Lain then quickly had to dodge another slash directed at his gut.

"Tetsuko, go get help!" he called as he ducked another.

"But I can help!" she said, worry evident for her friend.

"Go!"

She hesitated before rushing out of the alley. Grinning Lain dodged another hit and reached into his back pocket, taking out his own knife. Lain smirked as he kicked the man in the gut, catching him off guard in mid thrust of his blade to Lain's head

Instantly, Lain felt his adrenaline pick up even more than it already had, eye dulling to a dark red. His high escalating as his hands just screamed for blood, his mind pounding with the word 'KILL' like a sutra. Was this what Deus had meant by his fascination with a challenge, the adrenaline pumped excitement he got from death? Well, he had to say that it felt good.

No…not just good. This was far more than beating up someone for the hell of it, from seeing the horror of a dead corpse mangled on the ground. No…this was…this was-

"AHHHHH!" screamed the man as Lain drove his blade into his throat, blood spilling out like he had just opened a hydrant off the street. Lain was released and the man clutched at his neck, clawing at it as he chocked, gasping for air, crashing into trash cans and boxes. Crying out like salt had just been put into the wound, as if it were burning him. Watching him Lain could not help but find himself cackling in glee.

THIS WAS ECSTASY!

His joy was cut off by a loud noise, signaling that he'd received a text message. Growling a low guttural noise he flipped his phone open only to freeze in disbelief.

THAT DAMN MORON!

Tetsuko jumped as she heard a loud noise coming from the alley, tempted to run back in, hoping to God that Lain was okay.

"Help, someone!" she called as he took out her phone and dialed 911, continuing to cry out while the phone rang.

People began noticing her and were frowning, some walking forward to ask if she was okay.

Suddenly Tetsuko and a few people cried out as they were thrown roughly aside, falling to the ground. Screams echoed through the streets as the person ran out as fast as he could, frantic to get away. Looking up Tetsuko saw it was the killer. She then looked down at herself and gasped. "Wha- blood?!" she cried out, looking down at her clothes as blood stains smeared them. Shaking her head she forced her mind back to the matter at hand, specifically, the killer who was currently escaping.

Glancing around, her eyes locked onto a teenager with a skateboard and sprinted towards him.

"Hey you! Can I borrow this?"

The boy looked at her in confusion, "Uh…y-yea-"

She did not wait for him to finish, grabbing it she turned to the running killer and her face twisted in determination. Spinning a few times she gave a cry before flinging the board forward. The board sailed through the air and managed to squarely hit the killer in the back, sending him crying out in pain in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yes!" said Tetsuko, holding up a peace sign.

Her victory was short lived however as she watched the man struggle to stand before stumbling in the middle of the road. She gasped at this as he went into oncoming traffic. Cars blaring their horns at him, unable to stop. Instinct told her it was too dangerous but she had to try. Running forward, she lunged fully intending to tackle the man off of the road, only to be harshly jerked back by the collar.

She let out a choked squeak as she was dragged back into a tight embrace as a hand crashed down onto her eyes followed by a series of screeches and a crunch. Lain stared impassively at the sight as he rested his chin onto Suko's shoulder. Pulling his gaze away he glanced at the text message he'd gotten as it changed.

**7:20 pm xxx/xxx/xxx**

**Suko chases the killer**

**and pushes him off of the road**

**Both are hit by on coming traffic.**

**[Glitch] [No Glitch]**

In his disbelief, the killer had thrown Lain off of him and had taken off. There hadn't been anytime to attempt to hit glitch so he'd merely given chase. Still, some good had come out of this situation. He'd learnt a valuable lesson. There would be events where he wouldn't have time to Glitch. He needed to be careful not to become too reliant on his Diary.

Closing his cell phone, he let Suko go as the ambulances started to arrive. Looking around, he then noticed a cell lying nearby on the ground. Looking around he bent down and picked it up. Opening it he looked at the screen. Skimming though, he found many entries on the murders that the man had committed and realized that the man was a Diary Holder. He smirked, interesting. Apparently, all diaries were different from one another. Looking back towards the ambulance as it pulled away, Lain grinned and placed the cell in his pocket.

"Lain-chan."

Lain turned and mustered a smile for the girl, trying not to sigh in frustration as she hugged him again. Really, sometimes he couldn't understand this moron. Only she would be stupid enough to jump into traffic to save a killer.

"Suko"

She looked at him and smiled, "Lain-chan?" she said with that bubbling dense smile of hers. He sighed again, a headache already forming. Reaching into his left pocket of his hoodie he took out her red rimmed glasses and placed them on her face. He had found them in the alley after the killer ran off. Surprised she continued to smile brightly. He then handed over her school bag, carrying his and the bag of ramen.

"Thanks, Lain-chan!"

He cringed at the suffix added to his name.

Even if he corrected her she would still call him by that infuriating suffix!

Grabbing her hand, he dragged her off, reaching into his pocket to call his dad for a ride.

#13 #13 #13

Lain stepped into his room sighing after a fresh bath before putting on his night clothes the whole time staring at the cell phone sitting innocently on his desk. Tetsuko was sleeping on his bed, knocked out with a noodle strand on the corner of her mouth, ten things of instant ramen scattered on the floor, a few on the bed.

He frowned, trying not to smack her and demand she clean it up, disgusting. Not at all a food choice one should pick for the dietary plan. She was by no means modest at all. It was hard to believe that in middle school she'd been voted 'Most likely to be a perfect woman'.

She had been the captain of the Karate club but had dropped out when the teachers had begun pressuring her to participate in the Women's National Karate Tournament.

After getting to the house they told his dad what had happened. The man was off duty so he was not being called to the scene. The man was shocked and worried, and Suko had to beg he not call her mom about it. After that they both had some ramen and played some games. After that Suko took a bath, stolen one of his shirts and promptly went to sleep in his bed.

Sometimes he wondered if the girl was even female. Her personality and brute strength alone made her more manly than half the guys at their school. He didn't see why they seemed to like her.

He reached over without looking and closed her legs that were spread out and pulled the shirt down to cover her underwear. Lain then turned his attention back to the cell phone he knew belonged to the killer. Picking it up he sat down on his bed, careful not to wake Suko and examined it.

**"Peculiar, is it not?"**

Lain gasped as he was suddenly back in Deus' lair. Looking up at the giant Beast of a God he frowned.

"This Diary, what is it?"

**"The diary is equine with the personality of its holder. You seem to be amazed by the aspect of challenges, danger, and the adrenaline. And I must say yours is the most unique diary I have seen."**

"Hmm…"

Deus' eyes lingered to Suko sleeping behind Lain, an inquiring look lingering there. Lain noticed the God's attention on his friend and frowned.

**"****Your friend…carries an interesting…aura about her."**

Lain rose an eyebrow in question.

**"****She is a special one…you should keep her close."**

Lain's frown deepened and he growled when he noticed the God staring a bit too much for his liking. He reached for the blanket and covered Suko with it. No one could say he did not care for Tetsuko, and Deus' lingering gaze was out right pissing him off.

Deus saw the look and grinned, inwardly laughing. Dispelling his thoughts of the compelling girl she once again turned his full attention to Lain once more.

**"I myself was quite amazed at your power. You are a formidable foe, 13th."**

"13th, is that my number in this game of yours?"

**"Indeed it is. The first to defeat a player, the 3rd."**

Lain looked at him before looking at the man's diary in his hand.

"So that leaves-?"

**"Twelve more, including yourself, Angel."**

"Angel?"

**"For one with the face of an angel, your diary is that of a devil."**

Lain stared before grinning evilly, "Is that so?" He then took the man's cell in both hands on each end and snapped it in half.

Deus watched this and then let out a thunderous laugh, "**I wonder what you'll show me next, my Little Angel?"**

* * *

><p>[1] I have a favor for you<p>

Thanks for Reading and Please Review! Till next time!


	3. Omekata

Disclaimer: I Do **NOT** own Mirai Nikki [Future Diary], only own my Oc character Lain. Oc Character Tetsuko belongs to SmileRen

Authur Note: So, SmileRen requested we give Celty a ccharacter MakeOver and thus, Celty Desmond is now born as Tetsuko Kobayashi! Yay! Chapters 1-3 have been edited/revised so please visit chapters one and two as well as read three. And also, SmileRen surprised me with a anime avatar created picture of Lain and Tetsuko! It's so cool! To see the picture and get an idea of what Lain and Tetsuko look like please visit her page on DeviantArt and search up Waffles 134!

Beta Reader: SmileRen

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>R3D1AL #3: Omekata<p>

_[Deus Ex Machina (Lord of Time & Space)_

_To all Future Diary Holders, I would like to take this opportunity to give you all a briefing on the {Survival Game}._

_Time: 2015/5/1 0:00 Midnight_

_Location: The 38th Cause & Effect Holy Hall_

_(Murumuru will be your guide)_

_Everyone is expected to participate] _

Lain gazed at the message once again before glancing up at those who stood only a few feet away from him, all on platforms like his own, their faces were hidden in the shadows that Deus had cast on them. Another way to make the game more exciting he had to guess. He then looked over to the platform that had the Roman numeral III on it, empty.

"Oh, we were just talking about you."

Lain followed their line of sight and noted that the First had arrived.

"To think that it was the First who got the best of the Third, tell us, was it you who killed him?" said the man again.

Lain noticed that the First was shaking and had to hold back a chuckle. This kid was so scared he was shaking like a newborn puppy, how cute. He had to wonder just what could have gotten this kid to play in a battle royal to the death.

**"Now then."**

Everyone gazed up as Deus appeared in his throne.

**"Since everyone is here, let us start the briefing on the [Survival Game.] First, let me tell you about the diary in your hand. It is called the [Future Diary]."**

Lain looked down at his cell phone.

**"Originally it began as your normal diary. Modified it now shows you the future of around 90 days. In other words you are able to learn your own future."**

"I have noticed that the Diary changes itself!" called out the Tenth.

**"Correct, as you know the Future is a fickle thing. It changes according to your actions. Do the opposite of what it says and you will avoid the outcome of your original future by changing it into something else entirely."**

"Wait a minute; my prediction was avoided without me doing anything when it told me I would be killed by the 3rd."

**"As a survival game a [Dead End] is required. Should your future come up as such than it will be predicted that you shall die. It will be the first prediction that your diary shows."**

Lain saw the First look at the Deus in shock.

"We need to kill the other Diary holders, do we not? How do we do so if we do not know their faces?" asked the 6th.

Lain chuckled, "Isn't that obvious, idiot."

The Sixth turned to glare at him and Lain smirked as he felt the seething look that tried to burn a hole through his head.

"We rely on our Diaries to give us information, right?" asked Lain.

Deus smirked, a rumbling chuckle coursing through his throat, **"Correct, 13th."**

"This means we will have to start out by finding out the opponents identities" spoke the 5th.

"And we get killed if we are discovered" said the 4th.

**"That is the meaning of the [Survival Game]. But, as the 1st has already demonstrated the [Dead End] can be avoided…or maybe, it makes you suited to become my successor, as is another among you."**

Lain could see this made a few of the holders tense, and was thankful Dues did not give him away. He wanted to tear them all down one by one.

**"The last person standing is the winner of this game. That person will become my heir and inherit the power to control time and space, the "Throne of God"! Will you live or die!? The Twelve Remaining!"**

#13 #13 #13

_"What cha' doin' Kowaru?"_

_A young Lain watched as a boy his exact copy sat on the stairs of the porch of their home, hunching over the form of a kitten in hand. It was small and frail and looked near death. Next to him, a tiny Tetsuko was holding Lain's hand, snuggling to the teddy clutched in her other hand._

_"I found him, a box just around the corner" mumbled his look alike._

_Lain smiled, "Really, think mommy will let us keep him?" he asked excitedly as he bent to look at the kitten closer._

_"Can I see, Kowaru-chan?" asked Tetsuko, wanting to get a closer look to._

_The child was quiet for a moment, looking at the kitten with dead, deep sea blue eyes._

_"Poor thing" he whispered._

_Lain's smile dropped and instead he looked at his twin confused, "Kowaru?"_

_Kowaru then raised his other arm, a retractable utility blade in hand._

_"Poor thing" a sick twisted Cheshire grin spread onto the child's lips as he cackled quietly, hunched over the small kitten like an ominous omen._

Lain's eyes snapped open and he sat alert, disoriented from the dream of a memory he had not thought about for a long time.

"Lain?"

Lain looked over to Tetsuko, she had a look of worry on her face. He grinned at her and shook her worry off with a wave of his hand. She eyed him a moment before returning to eating her morning cup of ramen.

He sighed and sat back, rubbing his eyes before yawning into his hand. He then looked over to a couple of girls who were looking at each other's cell phones. He frowned at the charm they each had dangling from their devices.

"What is that? A new fad?"

Tetsuko glanced over as she swallowed another bite, "Oh, that's the Omekata Charm, it's supposed to bring good luck in your future."

"Omekata?"

"Yeah, look" she said, taking out her phone and going to her pictures before handing it to him.

Lain took it and flipped through the photos.

"Everyone's talking about it" Tetsuko mumbled as she slurped up the last of the noodles before gulping them down and sighing in content with a happy mumble of "Gochisousama deshita" like she was thanking the Gods above. Lain's sneered at that, again questioning his friend's sanity.

"It's like some group that believes in pre…predes…uh…what's that word again?"

"Predestination?"

"Yeah! That one, it is rumored that the group is riddled with mystery and much of what they do is kept secret."

"Oh?" asked Lain as he gazed at a picture of a group of people praying.

She nodded as she reached into her bag and took out an onigiri.

"Did you not eat before you left home?" as he watched her eat yet again.

"Nope."

Lain sighed with a shake of his head and looked back at the phone. Predestination huh? Sounded like a holder to him.

"Oh yeah, guess who I spoke to on the phone the other day."

"Who?" he questioned dully.

"Do you remember Tsubaki-chan?"

#13 #13 #13

"Wow, look at this place, Lain-chan, it's so amazing!"

He had to admit, this place was a bit peaceful but not his cup of tea. He had decided to come here after school, Tetsuko had decided to tag along to fulfill her desire to see Tsubaki again.

Tsubaki…he had totally forgotten about her. A girl he had known from his childhood. He remembered the little girl that followed him around like his shadow. Clinging onto the back of his shirt all the time. She had suddenly moved away when he was seven, her house completely wiped clean. Tetsuko had cried for days when she found out.

Now apparently she was the leader of this religion. And apparently…a potential diary holder.

This would play well in his plans.

"Tetsuko, don't run to far off!" he called out as she ran over to the pond to look at the koi fish.

"Kay!"

Looking in front of him he frowned at the line, wondering why all of these people wanted to get in to see this girl, honestly, the future was meant to remain just that, the future, but a peek would not hurt. He'd be considered a hypocrite if he did not think so. However, from these people he could just tell they were drunk off of it all. Especially the men.

His cellphone vibrated.

_[18:20 August 20XX [Omekata Shrine]_

_This is such brilliance!_

_The followers, they're all killing each other_

_[moan] so much blood_

_and the hellish flames are smothering them!_

_This is Perfection!]_

He barely succeeded in hiding his smirk. These people would be driven insane to the point where they'd kill each other without hesitation. This was going to be fun, he was going to witness his first massacre!

Looking up he looked around a bit and grinned slyly when he caught his targets, Tetsuko had drawn the other girl into a conversation and the two were now cooing over how cute the Koi were. The boy next to them smiled at the two girls as they pointed at the pond, giggling.

'Amano Yukiteru and Gasai Yuno….the First and Second' he thought as he snapped a photo of the two.

It was such a shame that the Ninth, Uryu Minene, had to be stupid enough to reveal both their faces and her own. It was all over TV and it was simple enough to figure out that she was a holder. After all, why would an A class terrorist bomber, the best in her field, choose to kill an average kid from an average school with an average lifestyle? Now, if it was him he could understand, the grandchild of a notorious mafia underground lord was a worthy prize for ransom.

On the day the school had been bombed he'd been away due to sheer coincidence. Tetsuko had asked him to come shopping with her, claiming that she needed to stock up on ramen and she'd needed new cutlery. He'd witnessed it all on the giant tv screen in the shopping centre.

Lain then frowned slightly after taking the picture when he noticed Gasai seemed…hesitant around Tetsuko, her eyes lingering on the girl and Amano like he was waiting for something. He rose an eyebrow as Gasai also…seemed too…too familiar with Tetsuko.

How odd.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Police guy!"

Lain looked over to see a kid dressed in Miko clothing run over to an older man, the chief of police, if Lain had his facts right, he had seen the man few times when he was younger. If he remembered correctly his father and the Chief were friends. Snapping a picture of the man he closed his cell and turned to find Tetsuko running towards him with a large smile gracing her face.

"Hey, Amano and Gasai are here to. Who knew fortune-telling was so popular? I asked if we could meet Tsubaki-chan. I mentioned we were old friends. The little Miko is going to ask her, want to come?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Why don't you wait here for her while I go look around, this place is really beautiful. Come find me when she comes back, okay?"

The orange haired girl gave a nod and a small smile as she replied "Got it!" before running back to the pond, relaying what they'd discussed to the two other Holders.

He walked off, a smirk creeping up on his lips.

#13 #13 #13

The 6th frowned at her Diary, confusion clouding her mind. Something was wrong, there was another holder in the area but her diary could not find out whom. And every time it read him there was one thing puzzling her.

**5:20 August 20XX {Confinement room}**

**{Dead End}**

**{7:50 August 20XX {after capturing the 2nd}**

**{Dead End}**

**{8:00 August 20XX {Courtyard}**

**{Dead End}**

She began to hyperventilate, her mind erratic with thoughts of what was going to happen. This was bad. She had three [Dead End] flags and yet knew nothing of how she would meet her end. No matter how hard she tried, the information she wanted refused to show itself...there was only one possible explanation; there was another Diary Holder nearby and they were interfering with her Diary's predictions somehow.

No, she had to stay calm, after all, the First, Second and Fourth were all within her grasp, she could do this, she would definitely reverse the [Dead End]'s she was faced with. She had no choice and she refused to be the one to die today.

#13 #13 #13

This had to be joke right, Lain snorted at the sight of the photo.

_[5:55 August 20XX [Onukata Shrine Basement]_

_Found the Twelfth. He's being quite silly,_

_Wonder how much he can scream!_

_Oh, can't wait to see it, his guts like goop,_

_slimy and thick, hanging out_

_of his pit of a stomach [groan, pant]_

_Ah, the Ninth is with him,_

_she's all chained up, how cute, Hahahaha!_

_Fun, fun, FUN!]_

Lain smirked, blue eyes melting into red as he descend the stairs, putting his cellphone away as he gripped the kitchen knife he'd stolen earlier with excitement.

"TRANSFORMATION TIGHTS! TRANSFORMATION GLOVES!"

He snickered as he heard that, this holder must have been an oddball, well, oddballs were always fun to play with, take the Third for example. Reaching the door leading into a room he peeked in through the cracked opening and found a man getting dressed in a ridiculous getup. In the cell behind him, there was a person chained, veiled in shadows. So that was the Ninth, eh?

A sudden burst static noise alerted the occupants in the room to a tape recorder on the desk where the twelfth had been sitting.

#13 #13 #13

**6:02 August 20XX [Omekata basement]**

**[Dead End]**

The twelfth looked at it a moment longer before walking over to it and playing back the tape to listen to the recording again. He then let it continue to play but all the tape said was 'dead end' as it went on, the same time and everything.

"O~ji-san…."

The man and the woman looked startled and looked towards the door. They had both not heard a thing.

"Asobo yo…."

The Door was pushed aside causing it to creek as it opened a bit; a person peeked in, head tilted and looking like an eerie shadow to the two.

"Ne, ne, O~ji-san…Asobo yo!"

"Wh-who are you?" asked the ninth.

They could only see a pair of lips that curved into a wide, sinister and sadistic as he licked his lips of the saliva creeping out of the edges of his mouth. He came in through the jarred open door and stood there, raising a knife up. From the height he was a kid, but too dark to be a normal kid, wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a yellow rabbit eared hoodie.

"O~ji-san…Ne, ne, asobo yo" he whispered again.

He flipped the knife so that the blade pointed downward and charged. The Twelfth jerked back, bracing himself and dodged the thrust of the blade just barely, a cut slicing into his right hip. The boy cackled insanely as he stabbed and slashed at the masked man, who could barely dodge or get a hit in to defend himself.

The Ninth could only gaze on in horror, as the brat who'd just waltzed in like he owned the world, began to beat the Twelfth. Slashing and hacking whenever the opportunity presented itself. She felt as though she was watching the Second but that conclusion was completely dismissed. This person was indeed much like Gasai in terms of proficiency and improvising, but that was where similarities ended. He was beyond her level; his crazed but calculated and graceful movements showed that he was truly out of his mind.

He was insane and he loved it.

The boy casually landed a kick in the elder's gut, sending the Twelfth to his knees before pulling back and lashing out again, slamming the underside of his shoe into the elders face. The resulting crack and pained groan testified a broken nose and Twelfth crashed to the ground, sprawling out onto his back.

The insane male struck an imposing figure as he gracefully slid down, straddling the Twelfth's waist and struck down with the knife, slashing open the sack over the twelfth's head, revealing a face twisted into a scowl and blank, unseeing eyes. He gave a gleeful giggle, as if he were opening up a birthday present.

"How dare you, I am justice! I am Righteous!"

Ninth could see he was paying the Twelfth no mind and grabbed his tongue and held it out of his mouth, causing the man to cry out and struggle. The Twelfth's hands reached up to grip the others arm, trying the pull him away from the appendage, but the boy kept a hold of it.

She watched as he took the blade and stabbed the elder man in the side, and not just a swift one, it was slow, ripping into him and digging into his innards, the blood squishing out, just digging in deeper and deeper. A scream ripped from the twelfth's throat, and he then bit down hard on his tongue, causing another cry to echo in the room.

A cackling laugh erupted from the teen as he watched Twelfth hold a hand over his bleeding mouth, as he flailed about. His blood spilled out from between the gaps in his fingers and he exploded into a rant seething with rage.

"I cannot die, I must finish! I must kill the villains, I must assassinate the sixth!"

The boy smirked and slowly raised the knife high above his head as the Twelfth continued to yelp his nonsense. His rant ended with a clean stab through the mouth. The blade going straight through to the back of the head and stabbing out onto the stone titles of the floor. The boy gazed down at the corpse, leaning back to settle on the corpses lap, head titled to the side just slightly. He seemed to be debating something for a moment before sighing.

"Yare, yare."

Ninth frowned as the kid stood, reaching down and taking the blade out with ease. The kid looked down at himself with a sound of distaste, like he was another person.

"Now dad will have to put these through the cleaner, I'll have to come up with a good excuse."

The kid sighed again, set the knife down on the desk and sat down in the desk chair, muttering to himself.

"Hey!"

Ninth tensed as he looked over at her to quickly for her liking, and even grinned.

"Hello, Minene-chan" he said.

She flinched, "You…are you a Holder, aren't you?"

Ninth wished she had seen the kids face but he was wearing the hood of his hoodie and the shadows of the room weren't helping.

"Mmmm," said the kid, putting a finger to his lips as if thinking, "may~be" he said in a sing song voice before chuckling.

Ninth frowned, what was this boy, one minute he's killing the next he goes to a sophisticated rich boy and the next he does another 360!

She watched as he reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone. He opened it and smirked.

"Looks like I'll be having some more fun."

He stood, "I noticed you have a few bombs with you, mind if I borrow them?" he asked as he looked at the Ninth, grinning. He then grabbed everything she had had on her off the desk before heading for the door.

"I'm sure you can find a way out, Ninth. Rumor tells the Fourth is heading this way."

He chuckled and Minene could swear he went back to being sane again.

"Ja ne!" he said waving her off as he left the room.

'Who the hell was that!?'

#13 #13 #13

Tetsuko dodged past the people running from the shrine, the blazing fire that encircled the Shrine tearing through the building and grounds. She'd been following the tiny Miko girl to where Tsubaki was staying when she heard screaming. People were hacking and slashing at each other while the main temple burned.

It was utter chaos, and Lain was nowhere to be found.

"Lain! Where are you!? Lain!?"

For the first time in years, she found herself dropping the suffix she'd always addressed him by and began shouting for her childhood friend frantically by only his given name. Racing towards the burning shrine, she barely had time to skid to a stop and dodge the sharp blade of an axe that had nearly taken off the top half of her head. Biting back a curse she swung her left leg around and sent the assailant flying with a swift roundhouse kick to the head.

Dammit! She didn't have time for this, she needed to find Lain and Tsubaki and these bastards were all in the way! Letting out an animal-like roar of rage she charged right through the frayed crowd and into the temple. Running past the prayer room she stopped as she looked inside to see more people trying to kill one another.

It was a true massacre.

"Amano, Gasai!" she called out upon seeing the two trying to survive amongst the killing spree.

Avoiding a blade she thrust her elbow into the back of a woman's neck before running in, blocking a blade from puncturing Amano, who had slipped and fallen on the ground.

"Kobayashi-san!?" he called out in shock.

Tetsuko glanced behind her and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile before turning to glare at the man, whose wrist she held in an iron grip. Scowling at his feeble attempt to get away she held up her other hand into a fist and punch him in the gut, sending him across the room, crashing into the wall.

"Wow" whispered Amano as he watched this.

Yuno herself was frozen, staring in shock at the girl, immobile. Emotions were flashing over her face, anger, shock, disbelief, and surprise. The pinkette settled on glaring at the girl, hands curling around the axe she held in a vice grip. She was about to attack the orangette when a blade was held to her throat from behind. She gasped.

"I would think before I act, Gasai-chan."

Yuno was shocked she had not sensed someone come up behind her and carefully turned her head to find the teenage boy who'd been with Kobayashi earlier standing behind her. Giving her an innocent smile that sent chills up and down her spine. Just how had he managed to sneak up on her!?

Tetsuko gasped in happiness, "Lain-chan, I was so worried!"

Lain put the knife away, Gasai following his every movement as he came up beside her and smiled and the orangette. Discreetly wiping his hand, used to settle on the pinkette's arm to hold her still, onto his jeans. A passing, stray thought of hand sanitizer on his mind.

"Gomen, I got caught in the crowd as I was trying to find you Suko. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! You know this is a walk in the park for me" said the girl, pumping her fist in the air, she then gasped in a panic when she finally noticed Lain's front covered in blood, "Lain-chan! Blood!"

Lain blinked at her before looking down at himself. He chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he looked up at her again, "It's not mine, I was attacked. I'm okay, really."

Tetsuko looked ready to hurry over to him and check if he was telling her the truth but held herself back.

Yuno was frowning at the teen, trying to figure the boy out.

Lain grinned at the all, "C'mon, we need to go."

Amano then gasped, "Wait, we have to find Tsubaki-san!"

"Tsubaki!? Where is she!?" cried Tetsuko, panic once again setting in as she began to fear to her other childhood friends safety.

"She was carried out by one of her followers when the fire started."

"I am sure she is safe, Amano-kun" said Lain.

Tetsuko gave him an unsure glance, "I don't know Lain-chan," she looked at the carnage around them, "She may have gotten mixed up in all this, we have go find her."

Lain gazed at her in contemplation before sighing, "Fine, we'll split up and meet at the front gate. Agreed?"

Amano and Tetsuko both nodded, eager to get started. However, Gasai looked ready to complain only to shut her mouth when Amano pleaded with her to help him. Once decided, Amano and Gasai went together while Tetsuko, who had wanted to go with Lain, had ended up searching on her own after five minutes of convincing on Lain's part, that it would cover more ground and they'd find Tsubaki sooner.

Watching her run off Lain smirked and turned to do his own 'searching' which was more along the lines of amusing himself with the catastrophic blood bath taking place around him. All too soon, ten minutes had passed and with a fully bared grin or possibly amused snarl, he reached within his blood soaked pocket and curled his fingers around the detonator.

**_BOOM!_**

#13 #13 #13

Sixth left the room with a sigh of relief as two of her followers trailed after her. Finally, she would be taking a step forward in this game, and rest of the holders would fear her as the one who'd taken out the invincible First and Second...however it was hard to celebrate with those damned death flags weighing on her mind.

"What's the time?"

One follower behind her looked at his wristwatch, "Fifty minutes past seven ma'am."

Sixth stopped in disbelief, ten minutes, she had ten god-damned minutes to try and reverse this dead end.

"Have some men scale the grounds, and kill anyone you find. I predict that my death is soon at hand."

She inwardly smirked as the two snapped to attention, immediately taking off as soon as she was safely within her room. Kneeling down in the center of the room she waited. She could hear her men running about, some crying out for more water to put out the flames while others were demanding a guard squad be immediately formed to guard their precious oracle. After a while she looked up to the clock hanging on the wall and heaved a sigh of relief, Eight o'clock, and she was still alive.

Soon there would be nothing to worry about and she could peacefully continue her plan. Very soon the First and Second would be-

**_BOOM!_**

A sudden explosion shook the building, shocking her as she steadied herself. There were screams and shouts outside as people ran about.

"My lady!"

Startled, she turned to see a follower run into her room, out of breath and wounded in the right shoulder, "My Lady, the boy and girl got away!"

Her eyes widened, "WHAT!?"

Barely restraining herself from ripping the scroll, she tore open her diary.

**{8:05 August 20XX {Courtyard}**

**{The First and Second escape,**

**as a result of the explosion from**

**a bomb planted nearby}**

"_NOOO_!"

She threw her diary aside rage consuming her a she began to pound her clenched fists against the wooden floor. Nearly spitting venom she ordered the man to leave as she sat in silence, cursing her luck. She heard the door slide shut but paid no heed to it, assuming that it was merely one of her attendants. Looking back to her diary she stared at it for just a second before she felt her heart sink into her gut, her eyes widening.

Something then caught her eye and she turned her head, gasping to the sight of an object she had thought lost forever.

She gasped in horror in that moment as a sudden chill crept up her neck. Before she could even react, a hand of deceptive gentleness clasped her shoulder as a presence unlike anything she'd ever felt before knelt down behind her, pulling her into an embrace that had her wanting to scream. A second hand ran through her hair, gently combing it before a nose nestled itself on the back of her head and breathed in deeply.

Sniffing...they were sniffing her hair! A shudder wracked her body as she realized this. Tugging herself free she rushed forward in a frantic and desperate crawl to get away. Curling herself into a ball as she huddled against the wall, slowly turning to face her attacker who had risen as she'd moved away. Before her stood a figure, a figure so dark and cold that she wanted to cry out and whimper like a pathetic child.

Against her wishes, a low sob escaped her as the figure began to walk closer, a smirk twisting across its face as it licked its lips in delight.

#13 #13 #13

Yuki sighed into his tea that an officer had given him and looked over to the paramedics as they took care of Yuno. During their search for Tsubaki they had been cornered by a group of people, and had only escaped do to several bombs going off which had provided a sufficient enough distraction for them to escape.

About five minutes later the fire department, Paramedics and Police arrived on the scene.

Nagisa-san and Kobayashi-san were standing off to the side, the orangette crying over Nagisa who had a few burns and cuts that were being treated. He had apparently been near one of the bombs when it had detonated and had been caught in the explosion.

A hysterical Kobayashi-san had found him unconscious near-buried under a pile of debris and had carried him to the paramedics who'd arrived. Had the situation not been so serious, he'd have laughed at the sight of Kobayashi-san carrying Nagisa-san like a bride.

After quietly sipping from the cup of warm tea once more he set the cup down and tugged the blanket wrapped around his shoulders tighter trying to use it as a shield from reality. To say that it had been a bad day would be horribly inadequate.

Hearing a commotion to his left, Yukiteru glanced up and gasped. Tsubaki-san had been laid out across a gurney, tears of genuine pain sliding down her face as the paramedics quickly wheeled her away from the shrine they'd freed her from. Upon a closer look, he was horrified to see that both her face and body were covered in swollen and blotching bruises and multiple slashes that could only be associated with stab wounds. His heart dropped into his gut when he heard one paramedic mention ER and surgery.

Kobayashi-san called out to the raven haired girl and ran over, telling the Paramedics she was a friend. Nagisa-kun quickly stood and followed, concern clouding his face and spoke the same, asking if they could come with them. The Paramedics had appeared reluctant at first but eventually allowed it upon Tsubaki-san's weak request.

"Yuki-kun."

The boy looked up to see the Fourth, Keigo Kurusu walking towards him. He voiced his main concern as soon as the elder came to a stop beside him.

"W-what happened?"

Keigo sighed and looked over to watch the paramedics load Tsubaki-san into the ambulance.

"It's just as you can see. She was beat then stabbed. The paramedics say that she'll need some surgery. She should pull through, but…it honestly depends on her."

"W-who would do such a thing?" stumbled the boy.

Kurusu frowned, "I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say that the Sixth was attacked by another Diary Holder."

"What!?"

Yukiteru froze. There had been another Diary Holder in the vicinity with them the whole time!? Surely it was impossible, his Diary would have informed him of such an occurrence...wouldn't it?

"Is it possible that this person set off the bombs to lure everyone away from Tsubaki-san?"

"Possibly, but you have to be careful now Yuki-kun, this is not a person like Gasai we are talking about here, they are worse. So stay on guard. Our Diaries did not pick him up for some reason, and he got to Tsubaki even though the place was practically swarming with her followers. He is smart and cunning."

A person…far worse? How could it be possible that a person, who was far worse than Gasai, existed?!

#13 #13 #13

**"I see you had some fun tonight?"**

Lain looked over to the God lounging on his bed. Paying him no mind, he began to strip himself of his bloody articles of clothing, shuddering is distaste and vaguely entertaining the thought of burning the clothes. Of course that would mean burning his favorite hoodie.

Hissing in pain when he rubbed against one of his injuries. Sure the blood was on the Twelfth's but…he had been attacked from out of nowhere. He had no idea who it was, they were not a Diary Holder seeing as he was still and alive and they had even decided to bury him under some debris. He had honestly been confused when Tetsuko had found him, the attack was that fast.

He's have to be more careful from now on.

Tetsuko was currently at the hospital with Tsubaki, reluctant to leave the girl's side while she was going through surgery.

**"So, how was it? Exhilarating?"**

Lain stopped midway into taking off his shirt and turned to Deus with a smile.

"I must say Deus…it was a fun way to begin the game."

His eyes bled a deep blue and Dues could not help but to laugh.

#13 #13 #13

**Character Profiles**

Name: Tetsuko Kobayashi

Alias: Suko-kun

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: November 23rd

Nationality: Japanese

Personality:

Likes: Ramen, her friends

Dislikes: when friends are hurt or in danger

Unique abilities: super human strength, speed and stamina

Eyes: Dark green

Hair: Orange

Build: Tall, slender and muscled

Height: 5' 7

Weight: 56 kg

Affiliation: Lain Nikolaevich

Occupation: Student, professional martial artist

Status: First World: Deceased

Second World: Alive

Third World: N/A

Relatives: Keiko Kobayashi (mother)

Gendo Kobayashi (Father)

Physical Attributes:

Name: Lain Nikolaevich

Alias-13th, Lain-chan, Angel, Young master

Race-Human

Age-14

Gender-Male

Birthday-May 1st

Nationality-Russian/Japanese

Personality-Neat freak, he hates filth and sees humans as dirty, loves a good challenge and hides his emotions, very anti-social.

Likes-Playing games, housework, manipulation

Dislikes-Filth and untidiness

Unique abilities-Good with a blade, master manipulator and has a split personality

Eyes-Celeste blue

Hair-Carmine red

Build: Feminine, slim

Height: 5'2

Weight: 92lbs

Affliliation-Himself, Tetsuko Kobayashi

Occupation- Student, Future Diary Holder

Heir to Nikolaevich Family (Russian Mafia)

Status- Deceased (First World)

Alive (Second World)

TBD (Third World)

Relatives- Izabelle Marie Nikolaevich (Mother)

Daisuke Nagisa (Father)

Kowaru Nikolaevich (Twin Brother/Deceased)

Nicholas Nikolaevich (Grandfather)

Diary- 13th

Glitch Diary

Bio:

Lain Nikolaevich is 14 years old and is the 13th Diary user. He also possess a duel personality. Being of both Russian and Japanese blood he has Carmine cheekbone length hair and stunning Celeste blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a yellow hoodie with long rabbit ears, black skinny jeans and yellow and black sneakers. Within the hood of it are concealed music speakers.

Previous to the events of the events of the Survival Game, Lain was a bubbly and outgoing child and had a twin brother name Kowaru. Both of which were friends with Celty Desmond. One night the three were at Lain and Kowaru's house having a sleepover while their parents were out. During such time Kowaru suddenly violently attacked and killed the babysitter. Going after Celty and Lain soon after Lain had no choice but to shoot Kowaru in the head with the gun his mother kept in the house.

The trauma of it all caused Lain to go into a comatose state for months, and in recovery, to bring back his twin, created an imaginary version of Kowaru. Lain also turned from a bubbly and out going child to quiet and withdrawn from the world. He began to suffer from black outs that resulted in memory loss, and had violent tantrums, all of which were "Kowaru's fault". He soon found a hobby in hacking and playing games on his cell phone, as well as creating a Diary that contained his imaginative thoughts about the world and people, as well as events going on around.

Lain is now the only heir to the Nikolaevich family name, one of the highest mafia families in all of Europe.

He attends the same school as Yukiteru Amano and Gasai Yuno, along with Celty. He gets involved with the 90 day battle royal as the 13th Diary holder, to his enjoyment. He soon gains a friendship with Deus Ex Machina and is often confused as to why the God hangs around him so much.

He had remarkable skills with a knife, has fast agile reflexes, is a master of manipulation and has the smarts that make him a formidable foe, among other things.

Lain does not possess a need to become a God. He only has the urge to keep the game going.

Lain's Diary is known as the 'Glitch Diary' and appears to be an anomaly that Deus did not create himself, but allowed to exist, referring to it as a 'gift from a friend'. The Diary interferes with other diaries, as well as tells Lain his future and allows him to change it as he pleases. It also give him the ability to write the present and future actions of other people not Diary Holders.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading and Please Review! Till Next Time!<p>

Ja Ne!


End file.
